One Hope
by Kirisha Zwingli
Summary: DISCONTINUED. AU — Harapanku yang kedua. Bisa bertemu lagi dengannya dalam keheningan yang sama.
1. Prologue

_Summary_ : Hanya satu harapku. Kami dapat bertemu kembali dalam suasana menenangkan hati. Hanya itu. PROLOGUE.

_Disclaimer_ : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Warning_ : **AU, OOC** dan um…** crack pairing**? :P

Spesial buat **Aozo-neechan** : dari awal sampe akhir chapter musti **RIPYU** ya? Nggak mau tau!! –dilempar kubis-

_Enjoy the prologue_~! XD

* * *

**ONE HOPE © dilia shiraishi**

PROLOGUE

* * *

_Aku suka hujan…_

_Maksudku, __**tadinya**__ aku suka hujan. Hujan sebelum kejadian itu._

_Hujan saat gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya dan tersenyum riang._

_Aku suka hujan saat itu._

_Sedikit._

* * *

Naruto meluncur cepat di jalanan yang basah sehabis hujan dengan _skateboard_ kesayangannya. Mulutnya menggumamkan pelan lagu yang sedang diputar _I-pod_ lewat _headphone_ besarnya.

"_And i need you,_

_and i miss you,_

_and now i wonder… if i could fall into the sky. Do you think time would pass me by. 'Cause you know i'd walk a thousand miles. If i can just see you… __**tonight**_."

Naruto terhenyak. Ia merasa agak tertohok dengan lirik lagu itu. Seperti sedang menyinggung soal hidupnya. Maka ia segera mengganti lagu '_A Thousand Miles_' itu dengan lagu '_Viva Rock (Japanese Side)_'-nya _Orange Range_.

Sambil menggumamkan lagu _Original Soundtrack_ anime kesukaannya itu, Naruto memandang jalan lurus yang membentang di hadapannya. Hari ini jalan sepi dari kendaraan, sama seperti saat itu. Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat sesuatu.

Ah, rumah itu lagi, rumah itu lagi…

Naruto menambah kecepatan _skateboard_-nya saat melewati rumah bertipe minimalis bertingkat dua itu. Ia memang harus cepat-cepat melewatinya tanpa menoleh hanya untuk melihat rumah tersebut.

Tepatnya **jendela** rumah tersebut.

Ia menekan keinginannya untuk menoleh ke arah jendela rumah itu. Ia menghentikan harapannya untuk bisa bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu. Yang ia tahu sekarang, ia harus cepat-cepat melewati rumah ini dan semua pun akan beres.

Iya, tidak semua beres begitu saja. Tapi setidaknya hati Naruto saat ini akan beres jika dia tidak menoleh. Naruto menguatkan hatinya.

Ia benar-benar harus melewatinya. Harus.

Maka secepat kilat, Naruto segera memejamkan matanya saat akan melewati rumah itu sambil mempercepat laju _skateboard_-nya. Ia meluncur dengan kecepatan penuh dalam keheningan.

Menikmati sedikit kesunyian yang sangat jarang terjadi di kota sekecil ini. Sesekali ia meremas ujung _t-shirt_ putih yang dikenakannya.

Dan setelah meluncur agak jauh dari rumah itu, ia membuka matanya kembali. Mendesah perlahan kemudian tertegun.

Ia merasa jiwanya begitu kosong. Tapi ia juga merasa rindu.

Ia rindu rumah itu. Rindu jendela rumah itu ketika basah terkena hujan. Rindu tirai _pink_ di jendela rumah itu. Rindu balkon dekat jendela rumah itu. Ia rindu segala sesuatu di rumah itu.

Terlebih, ia rindu gadis itu…

Dan Naruto pun segera berbalik ke arah rumah yang berdiri kokoh dengan pagar tinggi yang seakan membatasi dunia dalam rumah tersebut dengan lingkungan…

…secepat yang ia bisa

.

.

* * *

**END OF THE PROLOGUE.**

Hyaaaah~!!!! Kok prolog pendek bener ya? Haduh, haduh… _writer's block_ rupanya mulai menghinggapi diri nih… Huahh, oke, meskipun ini baru prolog, tapi tetep pada **RIPYU** doooong…

Yayaya? –ditendang- _Arigatou_~!!! ^^


	2. First Hope

_Summary_ : Harapanku yang pertama. Ingin bebas dari kekangan di hidupku. Ingin bisa menghirup udara segar dalam keheningan. Hanya itu. CHAP ONE : First Hope.

_Disclaimer_ : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Warning_ : **AU, OOC, **dan um…** crack pairing**? :P

_Hope you enjoy_~! Cheers! ^o^v

* * *

**One Hope © dilia shiraishi**

CHAP ONE : First Hope

* * *

_Bebas...  
__  
Bagaimanakah rasa bebas itu?_

_  
Apakah rasanya seperti burung di angkasa?_

_Terbang melayang tinggi_

_Membumbung bersama kumpulan awan disertai kicau riang_

_  
Ataukah rasanya seperti ikan-ikan di laut?_

_Berenang sejauh yang diinginkan_

_Menggerakkan sirip sesuai kemauan_

_  
Atau... bebas itu... seperti anak SMU yang kebanyakan kulihat?_

_Bersenda gurau dengan derai tawa khas remaja_

_Mengobrol ceria, melupakan beban_

_Meretas asa dalam saling genggam_

_  
Yang mana?..._

_...bebas itu?_

.

.

* * *

Bunga yang tumbuh di halaman itu menguarkan wangi khas sehabis hujan. Seorang gadis tampak menatap bunga itu.

Termenung sejenak.

…

…

Ia kemudian berjongkok di dekat bunga itu, mengambil posisi yang menurutnya nyaman, lalu mulai membaui wangi bunga yang membuat raganya berdiam. Begitu menenangkan.

Gadis berambut _pink_ itu lalu melepaskan pandangannya jauh. Jauh hingga posisi luar dari tempatnya berdiam. Jauh, sejauh yang ia bisa.

Ia menghela nafas lembut.

Ada asa dalam pandangan mata _emerald_-nya. Ada harap dalam hatinya. Sedikit keinginan yang ia harapkan. Namun sedikit pun itu, tak bisa terpenuhi. Tak akan PERNAH bisa.

Meski dalam kenyataannya, apa yang diharapnya begitu mudah. Hal kecil bagi orang-orang kebanyakan. Hanya satu. Ia ingin bisa bebas dari semua kurungan dalam hidupnya ini. Bisa menghirup udara segar di balik pagar tinggi rumahnya yang seakan mengurungnya. Tak memberinya sedikit pun ruang bernafas.

Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas lembut. Kali ini lebih panjang.

Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan jiwanya terbang di bawa sedikit udara yang bisa didapatnya dari angin yang perlahan berhembus.

Berhembus menusuk kulitnya.

.

.

Dan sekejap kemudian gadis itu hanya merasakan kegelapan. Ia roboh. Begitu saja.

* * *

Gadis berambut _pink_ itu terbangun tiba-tiba. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Ia mengusap keringat itu cepat kemudian mendengus. Lagi-lagi kejadian yang terulang. Lagi-lagi ia pingsan.

Ia keluar dari kamar tidurnya dengan langkah terburu. Menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang sedang meminum teh sambil mengobrol ringan.

Ia menatap orang yang mengasuhnya sedari kecil itu dingin. Segala bentuk prasangka buruk dan amarah bercampur dalam hatinya yang diwujudkan dengan tatapannya. Tatapan yang seharusnya tak pernah keluar untuk dua orang yang paling kau sayangi.

Mungkin.

Bila semua itu tak terjadi. Mungkin ia akan menatap kedua orangtuanya penuh kelembutan dengan sinar kehangatan terpancar. Mungkin ia justru akan segera berkumpul sambil membawa setoples kue kering buatan sendiri. Mungkin ia akan mengecup mereka tepat di pipi.

Tapi itu semua hanya berlaku jika ini tak pernah terjadi.

Dan nyatanya itu terjadi. Tak ada alasan untuknya menatap mereka dengan tatapan khas anak-anak yang menyayangi kedua orang tuanya.

Ia menghela nafas sebelum memutuskan mendekati keduanya. Setelah tepat berada di hadapan mereka, gadis berambut _pink_ pucat itu hanya terdiam. Masih menyalurkan kebencian di hatinya melalui tatapan mata dingin. Tatapan yang dapat menusuk hati yang melihatnya.

Orang tuanya serentak menoleh padanya. Dan mereka sedikit terhenyak begitu melihat tatap penuh kebencian pada darah daging mereka. Mereka sadar telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah pada gadis ini. Mereka sadar telah melakukannya lagi. Tapi mereka melakukannya karena terpaksa.

Gadis itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya geram. Ia mulai menghimpun keberanian untuk berkata-kata. Menyiapkan seuntai kalimat paling pas yang dapat menohok langsung jantung kedua orang tuanya. Tak peduli dengan bisikan hati nuraninya untuk berkata perlahan saja.

"Mengapa Ayah dan Ibu tak pernah mengerti aku?! Aku hanya ingin satu! Selama ini aku tak pernah minta apa pun pada Ayah-Ibu! Kali ini aku meminta satu saja, tapi itu pun tak pernah kalian penuhi! Aku capek!!" terdengar suara pilu yang disetel sok kuat dari mulut gadis berambut _pink_ itu.

Mata _emerald_-nya memancarkan kemarahan mendalam sekaligus kemauan yang begitu kuat. Membuat orang tuanya-yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya, sedikit jengah. Dan kaget.

Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu menyeringai melihat respon kedua orang tuanya. Terlihat sudah biasa dengan respon yang dilakukan keduanya.

"Kenapa? Ayah-Ibu kenapa kaget begitu? Aku hanya menyuarakan apa yang selama ini bersemayam di hatiku!! Aku hanya ingin mengeluarkan segala macam yang kupendam hingga membuatku depresi. Aku sudah capek menjadi anak gadis penurut bagi kalian!!" serunya lagi ketika tak melihat tanggapan lebih dari sepasang suami-istri di hadapannya itu.

Ia mendengus keras pada keduanya. Terus memperhatikan lewat ekor matanya apa yang akan terjadi kemudian.

Pria di hadapannya kini mulai tak kuasa menahan amarah. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Berusaha menekan segala keinginan untuk menampar anak di hadapannya ini.

"Kau yang tak pernah mengerti, Sakura! Ini semua kami lakukan demi kebahagiaanmu!! Kami hanya memikirkan kau! Kau sudah tahu kan, kalau permintaanmu begitu berlebihan? Kau tak sama dengan orang normal lainnya, Sakura!"

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu menatap pria di hadapannya tajam-tajam. Berharap kalau tatapannya itu dapat menyadarkan ayahnya bahwa ia begitu menginginkan terwujudnya harapan.

"Untuk kebahagiaanku, huh? Tapi aku tak pernah bahagia dengan perlakuan semacam, ini! Ayah tahu apa? Tak ada kan? Ayah tak pernah tahu kalau aku begitu menderita dengan semua kekangan kalian! Ayah tak pernah tahu apa yang ku inginkan!" Sakura berhenti sejenak, mengambil nafas panjang lalu melanjutkan, "Yang Ayah tahu aku ini hanya seorang anak gadis tak berguna yang harus terus di kurung dalam usianya yang sudah beranjak dewasa! Ayah tak ta-

Perkataan gadis itu segera terputus begitu ia merasakan sakit di sebelah pipinya. Ia baru saja ditampar.

"A… Aww…" lirihnya perlahan begitu menyadari kalau ada sedikit darah di sudut bibirnya. Ia memegangi pipinya yang merah karena tamparan keras barusan.

Wanita yang berdiri mematung di hadapannya tersentak. Ia segera mendekati anaknya dengan hati was-was.

"Ayah! Sakura berdarah!"

* * *

Naruto menyenandungkan lirik-lirik lagu _'A Thousand Miles'_ dengan riang. Ia mempercepat laju _skateboard_-nya sambil mengunyah semangat permen karetnya. Meniupnya dan membentuknya menjadi sebuah balon.

Hari itu jalan lengang. Sepi dari kendaraan. Penyebabnya sudah tentu, hujan deras yang baru saja mengguyur kota kecil ini. Membuat aspal jalan menjadi begitu licin dan dingin. Sedingin udara yang berhembus pelan menusuk kulit Naruto.

Naruto merapatkan jaket oranye-hitamnya. Udara yang semakin bertambah dingin membuatnya kembali mempercepat laju _skateboard _usang itu. Sesekali penghalang jalan tak ia hindari. Namun di lompatinya dengan penuh gaya dan ketepatan pas.

Ia kembali bersenandung senang ketika melihat sebuah halangan yang tampaknya agak sulit untuk dilaluinya. Sebuah tantangan baru yang menunggunya untuk dicoba.

Seonggok kayu setinggi pinggangnya dengan jalan beraspal licin. Jika tak hati-hati, sudah tentu ia akan jatuh terkapar tak berdaya dengan posisi tak enak di aspal super dingin.

Maka dengan memperhitungkan kecepatan, ia mengangkat papan _skateboard_-nya seraya melompat melewati kayu-kayu yang berserak aneh di depan sebuah rumah besar.

PRASH…!!!

Ia dengan mudah melewati kayu-kayu itu. Namun malang bagi Naruto, ia tak memperhitungkan kalau selain kayu yang disusun tinggi dan aspal yang licin, masih ada satu hal lain yang tak boleh dihiraukan begitu saja.

Batu kerikil berserak.

BRUAKK~!!!

Dengan sekali sentakan Naruto jatuh dengan tubuh berguling. Ia mengaduh keras sambil memunguti_ headphone_ besar yang terlepas dari kepalanya. Sesekali ia mengaduh kembali ketika luka di tubuhnya tersentuh tak sengaja.

Selesai memunguti semua barangnya-yang juga jatuh begitu saja, ia kembali berdiri. Bermaksud melanjutkan sisa perjalanannya dengan jalan kaki saja. Kalau ia tetap nekat dengan _skateboard_, maka alamat masuk Rumah Sakit akan semakin mendekatinya.

Sedikit tertatih-tatih Naruto melewati pagar tinggi yang berdiri kokoh menghalangi pandangan untuk melihat rumah besar di dalamnya. Naruto melirik rumah itu lewat sudut matanya.

Besar. Mewah dan indah.

Namun dingin, angkuh, dan menjerat.

Itulah kesan pertama yang didapatnya. Membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu cepat-cepat berjalan karena tak tahan dengan aura yang begitu mencekam. Terlebih, meski sayup-sayup, ia dapat mendengar suara seorang gadis berteriak pilu dari dalam sana…

* * *

Sakura menepis keras jemari Ibu-nya yang baru saja ingin menyentuh luka di sudut bibirnya. Ia tak sudi harus dibaik-baiki oleh dua orang yang di matanya tak berbelas kasihan itu.

Jarang-jarang Sakura bisa bersikap seperti ini. Keberaniannya lebih sering surut ketika melihat kedua orang tuanya itu. Jadi jika sekarang muncul, kenapa ia harus menyia-nyiakannya?

"Sudahlah, Bu… Aku tak apa-apa!" ucapnya perlahan. Masih menahan serangan sakit luka berdarah dan memar di pipinya itu.

Wanita di hadapannya itu tersenyum patah. Rasa sedih menelusup masuk ke celah-celah hatinya. Ia menatap Sakura sayu lalu mendesah perlahan. Setelah itu, sang Ibu menjauh dari sang anak. Memberi waktu luang bagi anaknya untuk menenangkan diri.

"Baiklah, Sakura… Ibu tak akan mengganggumu lagi. Tapi Ibu mohon, obati lukamu itu ya?"

Sakura hanya menatap Ibu-nya dengan pandangan tajam. Pertanda ia tak mau diberi perhatian. Cukup sampai disitu saja, karena ia sudah muak.

.

.

BRUAKK~!!!

Sakura terhenyak dari lamunan di kusen kayu jendela kamarnya. Ia melongokkan kepala sambil menajamkan pandangan. Membuka sudut pandang yang tak terlihat matanya.

Tampak di depan pagar rumahnya-yang penuh dengan kayu berserak-, seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang terguling jatuh begitu saja. Tubuhnya terempas di aspal sementara _skateboard_-nya tampak meluncur agak jauh dari tempatnya.

Pemuda itu mengaduh keras sambil memegangi luka di sikunya yang berdarah. Sakura menatap ngeri cairan merah yang keluar deras itu. Ia memejamkan matanya.

Ah, iya..

Darah di sudut bibirnya juga belum berhenti. Namun ia malas mengobati, toh tak akan ada gunanya juga.

Lebih baik sekarang ia tutup tirai pink ini. Melihat darah yang mengucur dari pemuda tadi membuatnya mual. Ia butuh istirahat sekarang.

Tak ada yang bisa ditolerir lagi.

Sekarang. Harus. Atau ia pingsan lagi.

.

.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE END.**

* * *

Nyuuh~ akhirnya saya bisa ngetik jugaa!! Setelah sekian lama nungguin kompi buluk itu diganti dengan yang baru. –curhat colongan-

Fiyuhh, hanya begini yang bisa saya sajikan untuk chapter satu. Memang terlalu sedikit, karena cerita ini baru di fokuskan pada dua orang saja. Itu pun lebih banyak ke Sakura-nya.

Huh, saya harap fic kali ini nggak bakal jadi panjang banget. Cukup tiga chapter atau lima saja. Mudah-mudahan. Dan ohya! Fic ini dispesialkan untuk **Aozo-neechan** yang udah rikues. Gimana _neechan_? Aneh ya? Aduh, maklum dulu ya, baru pemanasan nih. Nyuhuhu!!! –alesan-

Ah, sudah dulu deh. Jangan lupa, yang udah baca, di **RIPYU **dongg… -dengan tampang melas- _Arigatou_ udah mau bacaa~!! :d

**Special thanks : genk orochimaruk **dan **zhavhu ludicrous** (iya, itu yang abis diedit... maaf membingungkan yaa ^^ _keep writing, honey_! *dibuang ke laut*), **lil-ecchan** (ehm, disini ketahuan pair-nya siapa aja kan? Makasih buat ripyunyaaa :d), **Nara Kamizuki** (makasih atas saran dan komen-nya ^^ He? Lagu _A Thousand Miles_ terlalu cewek ya? Abis yang cocok lagu itu T.T), **Hakar4 S1n** (hoh? Kamu kalo bikin prolog juga pendek? TOS! ^^ Iya, ini apdetannya :p),** kawaii-haruna** (iya, saya kembalii~!!! Iya, ini apdetannyaaa, ripyu yaa~ *ditendang*), **Dani D'mile** (makasih, _my senpai_!!! *dilempar ke monas* Jiah, dasar! Iya, ini apdetannya~ ohya, ripyu fic saya yang **Destiny** juga dooong *ditimpuk*), **i'm useless** (kamu nggak _useless_ kok! Saya suka fic yang **Jigoku Shounen**... Kenapa berhentiiii???? *nangis meraung-raung* Iya Naru naek _skateboard_ ^^ Sekali-kali dibuat keren :d), **NejiDemon** (hyaaa~!!! _My neechan_~ *lebai* _Opening_ yang oke, karena lagunya _neechan_ suka nih? *tatapan menyelidik* :d Aduh! *nangkep kubis yang dilempar _neechan_ terus dimakan* Iya, kasian kan Naru nggak pernah keren? Makanya disini dibuat keren ^^ Makasih, _neechaaaan_~),** Kosuke Gege** (Udah tau jendela siapa? Sembarangan! Naru nggak mau nyolong kok! *nyambit _niisan_*), **NikuCross dVaizard** (hei, Niku-chaan~ Iya, ntar ada lagi yang lebih _crack_ ^^), **lolipopaLavigne** (kenapa pada ngira Naru mau ngerampok sih??? *frustasi*), **Panik-kok-di-disko** (iyeeey~!!! Ada kak Puti~!! Iya, NaruSaku ^^), **Hyacinthoides** (Eh! Ada kak Hyacin jugaa~! *mulai berteriak gila* Ini, apdetannya..), **kakkoii-chan** (iya, pengen nyoba bikin genre angst/tragedy ^^), **wit_chan** (Iya, ini apdetannya~ Makasih yaa), **dark aphrodite **(nggak papa kok, neechan. Iya ini NaruSaku ^^ Yap, apdetan disinii~!), **Inuzumaki Helen** (maap nggak kasih tau, _senpai_! Takut ganggu :[ Udah tahu _pair_-nya kan? Ne? Slogan baru aja bangga... *dilempar _senpai_*)


	3. Second hope

_Summary :_ Harapanku yang kedua. Bisa bertemu lagi dengannya dalam keheningan yang sama. CHAP TWO : Second Hope.

_Disclaimer :_ Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Warning :_ **AU, OOC, **dan um…** crack pairing**? :P

* * *

**One Hope © dilia shiraishi**

CHAP TWO : Second Hope

* * *

Sakura menyenandungkan lembut alunan lagu yang ia tahu, sambil berjalan mengitari taman bunga di rumahnya. Ia menyirami bunga yang tampak kehausan karena hujan tak kunjung datang dua minggu terakhir ini. Sesekali ia harus menyingkirkan daun-daun lebar tumbuhan itu untuk menyirami akarnya.

Setelah selesai menyirami bunga lili putih miliknya, Sakura beranjak untuk menyiram bunga ajisai biru yang terlihat sudah tak sabar untuk merasakan dinginnya cairan bening dari alat penyiram bunga yang dipegangnya.

Sakura kemudian menyelesaikan sesi menyiram bunga, ketika seluruh bunga di taman kecil itu tampak basah. Ia kemudian tersenyum puas sejenak seraya berkacak pinggang, senang dengan pekerjaan yang sudah menjadi hobinya sejak lama itu sudah terselesaikan.

Namun senyum itu segera luntur begitu ia menatap bunga itu lagi. Bunga yang berdiri sendiri di antara bunga lainnya. Bunga yang tetap berusaha kokoh meski badai menghantamnya. Namun sebagaimana pun usaha bunga itu, ia tetap akan luruh terbawa terpaan angin yang berhembus. Karena ia sangat rapuh dibalik rupanya yang terlihat begitu kokoh.

Dan hal yang sama terjadi pada pemilik bunga itu.

Berlindung di balik dusta kuat padahal rangkanya lemah. Ia mudah tersaput angin. Karena keadaannya yang tak normal seperti orang lainnya. Tak seperti masyarakat kebanyakan.

Satu demi satu kristal bening itu pun perlahan bergulir. Melewati kedua belah pipi gadis berambut _pink_ itu, kemudian jatuh ke sela dagunya dan terbawa udara.

Namun jejak air mata yang masih basah itu dengan cepat mengering. Hanya bersisa isak tangis tertahan yang memilukan.

Ia rapuh di balik semua tindak kekuatannya, dibalik senyumnya.

Bagaimanapun ia hanya manusia biasa.

Begitu kan,..

-

-

_...dandelion putih?_

* * *

Naruto menghela nafas ketika menyadari ia harus melewati rumah mewah dengan aura kelam itu lagi. Meski rasanya berat, ia tak mau berbalik mundur keluar dari kompleks perumahan ini hanya karena harus melalui rumah itu. Rumah dimana peristiwa jatuhnya ia kemarin terjadi.

Lagipula itu sudah dua minggu yang lalu. Luka-lukanya sudah sembuh dan hilang tak berbekas. Hanya sedikit lecet pada _skateboard_ dan _headphone_ besarnya yang mampu membuat trauma kembali kian membekas.

Naruto mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

Trauma?

Tidak lagi. Jangan.

Lupakan saja segala trauma mengesalkan itu, dan lanjutkan meluncur. Lewati jalan sunyi tanpa kendaraan ini.

Seharusnya ini adalah _spot_ yang paling tepat untuknya be_refreshing_ setelah dihukum ini-itu di sekolah tadi, kan? Jadi, untuk apa ragu-ragu?

Maka tanpa mengizinkan otaknya untuk berpikir lebih banyak lagi, pemuda berambut pirang itu menjalankan _skateboard_-nya. Menembus kepekatan siang yang mendung ini.

Mendung namun tak hujan.

Ia pernah mendengar opini bahwa cuaca seperti ini tak akan memberikan pengalaman baik. Hanya kesialan yang membuntuti jika berani-berani menantang cuaca seperti ini.

Tapi kembali Naruto menepis pikiran buruknya. Ayolah, selama belum dicoba, kita tak akan tahu apa yang terjadi. Lupakan opini busuk yang meracuni pikiran, lalui dan rasakan saja keheningan jalan yang jarang dilewati kendaraan ini.

Ya, lebih baik begitu.

Naruto lalu mengambil ancang-ancang mempercepat laju _skateboard_-nya. Apalagi ia harus melewati rumah menyeramkan itu. Ia tak mau berlama-lama di hadapan rumah itu. Atau kalau bisa, pasti akan dihindarinya.

WUSHH...

Angin kuat menerpa rambut pirang yang mulai memanjang itu ketika ia sudah mempercepat lajunya. Peluh yang bercucuran tersaput tekanan udara yang dilawannya saat menantang angin. Ia mengerutkan alisnya. Menajamkan penglihatan agar tak kembali mengulang kesalahan.

"Eh?" gumaman singkat itu mampu memenuhi pikirannya sekarang. Sekilas tadi, terlihat sesuatu yang berwarna _pink_... Melambai indah namun terlihat janggal...

Apa?

Rasa penasaran akan sesuatu yang _pink_ itu mulai merambati hati sang pemuda pirang tersebut. Bimbang, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali. Sebentar saja.

Rasa penasarannya sudah kelewat membuncah.

* * *

Sakura baru saja akan menaruh alat penyiram bunganya ketika melihat sosok yang akhir-akhir ini familiar, melesat di bayangan retina matanya. Ia mengerutkan alis.

-

-

'_Siapa?'_

-

-

Dan rasa penasaran Sakura bertambah besar begitu menyadari kalau sosok itu, sudah pasti seseorang yang pernah ia lihat di lamunannya. Seseorang yang jatuh begitu saja dan mengucurkan banyak darah. Seseorang yang mampu membuatnya mual dan pening.

_Tapi... sosok itu juga..._

-

-

Naruto meluncur kembali menuju pagar tinggi rumah itu. Berhenti tepat didepannya dan melongokkan kepala. Menajamkan indra penglihatannya begitu menangkap sesuatu yang ia cari.

Sesuatu yang berwarna pink...

Melambai lembut ketika angin berhembus perlahan...

_Emerald_ yang memandangnya dengan tatap heran, tanya, dan penasaran.

Pemuda pirang itu ikut menatap sepasang mata emerald tersebut. Berusaha menyelami apa yang tersimpan rapi di dalam sang mata.

Hijau bertemu biru...

Keduanya merupakan warna menyejukkan dengan kemampuan relaksasi begitu cepat. Begitu pun kedua sosok manusia tersebut. Mereka dapat merasakan kehangatan aneh yang tiba-tiba melingkupi mereka berdua.

Namun begitu, keduanya masih terdiam.

Menikmati kesenyapan yang justru menimbulkan atmosfer kebahagiaan. Memang aneh, namun itulah yang terjadi. Rasa bahagia mulai menyusup masuk ke celah-celah hati mereka. Entah apa sebabnya.

Mungkin... Uhm, hanya mungkin...

Tak terasa untaian kata semakin mendesak keluar, hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka menyerah.

.

.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Kamu?"

.

.

"Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal Uzumaki-san."

-

-

_...membuatnya penasaran. Ingin bertemu dan mulai mengenal._

_...kau juga menyaksikannya kan..._

_...dandelion putih?_

* * *

Dalam sekejap pertemuan mereka itu, masing-masing merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Mereka merasa sudah lama dalam saling mengenal satu sama lain. Merasa bahwa masing-masing tak asing lagi. Merasa bahwa mereka memang sengaja dipertemukan takdir. Merasa bahwa jiwa begitu damai bila berdekatan. Entah, padahal ini pertama kalinya mereka saling bicara.

Dan efek dari kedamaian itu terus bekerja di hati Sakura. Ia tak keberatan melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah yang biasanya malas ia selesaikan. Ia sudah melupakan insiden kemarin dan berusaha untuk tersenyum lagi pada kedua orang tuanya. Berusaha untuk terus berjuang, meski sekejap rasa pesimis itu tetap berkelebat. Hanya sekejap. Karena ia sudah bertekad.

Maka itulah, sekarang sang gadis berambut pink sedang memotong-motong sayuran dengan raut bahagia. Sedikit-sedikit ia tersenyum kecil, mengingat benang-benang memori pertemuannya dengan pemuda berambut pirang tadi.

Bukan, jika mengira ini cinta, itu bukan. Meski mereka sudah merasakan ketentraman tersendiri, namun mereka tetap baru bertatap muka. Cinta tak tumbuh begitu saja. Hanya rasa nyaman sebagai teman mungkin. Tapi Sakura tak menutup kemungkinan akan munculnya rasa itu.

Yang pasti sekarang ia hanya merasakan kenyamanan menjalar di setiap aliran darahnya, bernyanyi di setiap alunan nafasnya. Dan ia begitu senang dengan semua perubahan ini. Itu lebih membuatnya percaya diri atas asanya.

"Ya ampun, Sakura! Kamu hampir memotong jarimu!!" terdengar teriakan sang ibu menggema di telinga Sakura. Seketika lamunan indah itu buyar. Berganti dengan kekagetan yang diwujudkan dengan suatu reflek tubuh.

PRAAKK~

Pisau yang hampir melukai jarinya, segera terlempar. Membentur dinding hingga jatuh ke ubin putih bersih lantai rumahnya. Sejenak ia masih terdiam, mungkin sedikit kaget dengan apa yang baru saja akan menimpa dirinya.

Sang ibu tersenyum maklum. Ia mengambil pisau itu dan menaruhnya kembali di rak. "Hati-hati Sakura... Lebih baik, sekarang kamu beristirahat dulu. Biar ibu saja yang lanjutkan masakannya ya?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan seraya beranjak dari dapur. Mengayunkan langkah kaki menuju ruang keluarga. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa berwarna _soft_ pink itu.

Menghela nafas, Sakura memejamkan mata. Ternyata lamunan singkat saja hampir membuatnya terkena celaka. Otaknya mulai mengirimkan sinyal pada seluruh tubuh, memberi peringatan kalau sekarang ia harus lebih berhati-hati.

Tak lama kemudian dari dapur, seorang wanita setengah baya terlihat menuju ruang dimana Sakura terduduk. Tempat keluarganya biasa berkumpul untuk ritual penting manusia, makan bersama. Ia menaruh wadah besar berisi kari di atas meja makan, sembari menata aturan mangkok-sumpit yang agak berantakan.

"Nah, Sakura. Makan malam sudah siap, bisakah kamu memanggil ayahmu untuk kemari?"sang ibu menatapnya dengan tatap lembut. Menorehkan beberapa luka penyesalan di hati gadis berambut pink atas perlakuan kasarnya kemarin.

"Ah... tapi, bu..."

Sang ibu mendesah, "Dia tak marah lagi padamu, Sakura. Hanya saja, perkataanmu kemarin memang keterlaluan." Paparnya sambil membelai perlahan wajah putrinya.

Sakura termenung sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang untuk melakukan permintaan sang ibu atau tidak. Dan pergulatan pikiran itu akhirnya dimenangkan oleh jawaban 'ya'.

Akhirnya meski ragu, Sakura tetap mengarahkan kakinya menuju ruang kerja sang ayah. Di hatinya ia berdo'a, semoga sang ayah tak menatapnya dengan tatap cemooh.

* * *

Naruto membuka bungkus sumpit itu. Menggumamkan _'itadakimasu'_ dengan semangat, dan mulai melahap cepat satu mangkuk ramen porsi besarnya.

"Jangan buru-buru begitu, Naruto! Nanti kau tersedak!" terlihat satu sosok lain mendekati Naruto dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia ikut menggumamkan _'itadakimasu'_ dan mulai memakan _okonomiyaki_(1) yang sudah tersedia di piring.

"Yayaya, jangan bawel lah." Naruto menatap sosok bertopi kupluk itu dengan tatap terganggu.

Sosok di hadapannya hanya nyengir lebar, "Huh, dasar kau!" serunya sambil melempar jumputan kertas yang ia dapat entah darimana. "Oh, iya ngomong-ngomong... kau tidak ikut _Youth Tournament_ bulan depan?" lanjutnya ketika melihat Naruto menunjukkan tanda-tanda menggeram.

Seketika Naruto terdiam setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak. "Hmm... sepertinya tidak dulu."

"Loh, katanya kau mau mendapat lebih banyak sponsor? _Youth Tournament_ kan, ajang kita untuk mencari sponsor sebanyak-banyaknya!" sosok di samping Naruto kembali mempertanyakan.

"Kau tidak lihat kalau _skateboard_-ku sudah jamuran begitu? Yang bener saja, kalau aku tetap memaksa ikut _Tournament_!" Naruto membalas sewot.

"Hyahh, dasar kau! Duitmu dikemanain emangnya? Tinggal pake tuh, duit buat beli_ skateboard _baru!"

Dan Naruto kembali menggeram sebal atas pernyataan enteng sosok di sampingnya. "Ngomong sih, gampang!"

Sosok itu terkekeh, "Memang gampang."

Naruto menyipitkan mata, kekesalannya semakin memuncak. "Heh, kau ini! Bisa tidak sih, sesekali tidak mengganggu orang? Kenapa tidak kau urusi saja, sponsor-sponsormu yang makin berkurang itu?!"

Sang sosok hanya tertawa ringan. Naruto menghela nafas, tawa itu sudah menjawab semuanya. Sosok di sampingnya itu memang hebat. Meski sponsornya satu persatu berkurang, namun ia dapat mengembalikan jumlah sponsornya dengan satu kali aksi. Padahal dia ini...

"Yayaya, tak usah sombong kau! Dasar _cewek_ ganteng!"

Dengan itu wajah Naruto menjadi tempat mendarat mulus sebuah topi kupluk biru muda. "Jangan bilang cewek ganteng! Kalau cewek cantik sih, boleh..."

Giliran Naruto yang kini melempar balik sang topi kupluk tak berdaya. Ia terlihat kesal, namun tak urung senyum lebar menghiasi rautnya. "Huh. Cewek cantik dari Hongkong? Lain kali akan kubalas kau, Ino!"

* * *

"Ayah... mm.. sudah wak-waktunya makan malam..." Sakura berucap lirih di ambang pintu ruang kerja sang ayah. Suaranya yang kemarin terdengar begitu lantang, kini lebih terdengar seperti suara mencicit. Lirih dan penuh ketakutan.

Ayahnya menoleh, menatap Sakura dengan pandang tajam. Sedikit menakuti Sakura yang saat itu memang tak siap akan segala respon yang diterimanya. Sakura menunduk dalam. Ketakutan akan tanggapan lebih yang diberikan sang ayah. Ia tahu itu berlebihan, tapi itulah yang selalu terjadi bila ia harus bertemu ayahnya setelah kemarin dengan kurang ajar, membentak sang ayah.

Pria yang masih duduk menatap lembar kerja itu mendesah keras. Ia kemudian bangun dari duduknya setelah menghela nafas panjang. Mencoba untuk menekan segala emosi yang masih menggelegak setelah peristiwa langka kemarin.

"Ayo, Sakura. Nanti kau bertambah sakit."

Dan ucapan sambil lalu ayahnya itu mampu membuat Sakura menoleh. Mata _emerald_-nya memandang sedih punggung sang ayah. Ia siap menerima apa saja. Apa saja, termasuk jika ayahnya mau memarahinya, menampar lagi, ataupun menyiksanya, ia terima-meski dengan takut-. Tapi... tidak dengan perlakuan lembut barusan. Itu justru makin membuat penyesalan menganga lebar di hatinya.

Sakura masih terdiam dengan berbagai macam pikiran berkeliaran di otaknya. Dengan berbagai macam rasa tidak enak di hatinya. Ia tak mengira sang ayah akan berlaku begitu...

Ah, benar saja. Ia kini makin menyesal akan perlakuannya kemarin. Harusnya ia tahu kalau sang ayah hanya ingin dirinya bahagia. Hanya ingin ia tidak kenapa-kenapa jika harus dibebaskan dari rumah berpagar tinggi ini. Entah apa jadinya jika ia sampai diperbolehkan keluar dengan bebasnya.

Tapi.. harusnya sekali-dua kali ia dibebaskan dari segala rasa terkekang ini kan? Apa ia memang tak pantas untuk merasakan kebebasan meski hanya sekali? Apa ia tak boleh merasakan hak yang menjadi prioritas bagi hidupnya selama ini?

Meski untuk kebahagiaannya, ini tak adil.

Setidaknya, bawa ia keluar dari kungkungan pagar yang menjulang itu. Setidaknya, berikan ia kebebasan untuk kembali menjalin komunikasi dengan sahabat-sahabat masa kecilnya dulu. Setidaknya, berikan sedikiiit saja. Sedikit saja.

Ia tak akan meminta lebih lagi. Ia hanya meminta sedikit. Tapi sepertinya itu pun tak akan pernah terkabul. Memang ia tak pantas mendapatkannya. Ia hanya gadis abnormal yang tak sama dengan orang-orang kebanyakan. Ia hanya gadis aneh yang mengharap secuil rasa damai.

Dengan berbagai pemikiran tentang harapan yang tak mungkin terwujud, Sakura kembali ke meja makan. Memutuskan untuk kembali optimis meski harapan terwujudnya asa hanya satu persen. Atau bahkan tak ada.

Tak apa.

Toh, dia sudah biasa.

-

-

_...iya kan, dandelion putih?_

* * *

Pemuda berambut pirang itu terlihat lebih ceria dibanding biasanya. Sama seperti sang gadis berambut pink, ia pun dapat merasakan kehangatan yang bergulir di antara mereka akhir-akhir ini. Aneh memang, tapi tak apa. Perasaannya jauh terasa lebih ringan sekarang. Dan perasaan riang itu, sangat berpengaruh bagi kualitasnya dalam meluncur dengan _skateboard_.

Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah seseorang bertopi kupluk biru muda. Seseorang yang ternyata gadis berambut pirang sama sepertinya, Yamanaka Ino. Orang yang kemarin makan siang bersamanya.

"Yo, Ino! Neji!" serunya pada Ino dan satu sosok lagi yang berambut panjang cokelat. Sosok seorang pemuda dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi yang membuatnya justru menjadi pujaan banyak wanita.

"Yo!" sahut Ino semangat seraya menepuk pundak Naruto. Sementara pemuda di sampingnya hanya berdeham kecil.

"Jadi... latihan apa yang akan kita terapkan sekarang, Ketua?" tanya Naruto sambil mengerling pada Neji. Yang dimaksudkan hanya mendengus sambil menunjuk seseorang yang sedang melakukan berbagai trik _skate_.

"UAPPAAAA???!!!!" teriak Naruto histeris ketika melihat arah telunjuk Neji. Ino dan Neji sampai menutup telinga dibuatnya.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Ino perlahan membuka sumbat telinganya, menyingkirkan kedua tangan dengan ragu-ragu. Ia tetap harus berjaga-jaga bukan? Siapa tahu Naruto akan berteriak lagi.

Naruto mengacuhkan pertanyaan Ino barusan dan mendekat ke arah Neji, mengguncang-guncangnya dengan raut khawatir. "Kau menunjuk Sasuke kan? Dia sedang melakukan _'five O fakie'_(2), tau!!"

Neji melepas tangan Naruto yang sudah kelewatan mengguncang tubuhnya, menatap pemuda berambut kuning itu dengan tatap aneh. "Memang kenapa?"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya, "KENAPAA???? Kau bilang kenapa??! Kau tahu, _five O fak_-Oh sudahlah, orang jenius sepertimu tak akan mengerti." Ia mendesah kecewa sambil berjalan menuju trotoar dan mendudukkan diri di atasnya. Sedikit mengaduh karena terlalu kencang membanting diri.

Ino tertawa kecil ketika melihat tingkah sahabatnya sedari kecil itu, dan tambah terkekeh saat menyadari wajah kebingungan Neji. Ia lalu mendekat dan menepuk pundak pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut.

Neji menggumam pelan. "Kenapa dia?" tunjuknya pada Naruto yang kini berguling-guling kesana-kemari di atas trotoar.

Ino tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih kencang intensitasnya karena menatap tingkah Naruto yang seperti anak kecil ngambek. "Ahaha...T-Tunggu sebentar. Aku selesaikan dulu tawaku. Ahaha..." dan Ino terus terkekeh sementara Neji menunggu tawanya mereda. Ketika akhirnya selesai, Ino tersenyum penuh arti padanya. "Kau lupa bagaimana buruknya Naruto dalam melakukan _five O fakie_? Ia memang _skaters_(3) yang serba bisa dalam berbagai trik. Tapi pengecualian bagi _five O fakie_. Hahaha..."

Neji mengerjap sejenak sebelum kemudian mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu. Ketika untuk pertama kali, Naruto yang sudah bisa menguasai trik sulit macam _'a nar jar'_,_ 'heelflip'_,dan_ 'ollie'_ harus mempraktekkan kebolehannya dalam melakukan _five O fakie_. _Five O fakie_ adalah trik yang tidak terlalu sulit dilakukan bagi para _skaters_ pro.

Seharusnya. Tapi ternyata tidak dengan Naruto.

Belum sampai tiga puluh menit melakukannya, Naruto sudah terhuyung dan dengan sukses mendapat tiga jahitan. Memang aneh sekali seorang yang dapat melakukan trik sulit justru tak mampu untuk mempraktekkan sepotong saja trik yang mudah. Namun itulah ynag terjadi pada Naruto, pemuda ajaib yang sangat mencintai _skateboard_.

Neji menghela nafas. Bagaimana pun Naruto harus bisa melakukannya. Ia harus bisa melakukan trik mudah itu jika ingin mendapat sponsor lebih banyak. Namun jika ia tak bisa... maka sponsor akan langsung menjauh darinya, dan tentu saja, nasib Naruto akan berakhir kritis.

Pemuda dengan rambut cokelat sepinggang itu kemudian mendekat pada Naruto. "Kau harus bisa melakukannya Naruto."

Naruto menggerundel pelan. Ia baru akan memprotes ketika Neji kembali bicara. Hanya seuntai kalimat, namun mampu membuat si pemuda berambut pirang terdiam begitu saja.

_"Ayahmu masih menginginkan pembuktian bukan?"_

.

.

Naruto masih termenung akan kata-kata Neji. Larut dalam pikirannya tentang penentangan ayahnya saat ia pertama kali menjejakkan kaki di dunia _skateboard_. Saat sang ayah tak mau lagi memberinya makan dan memaksanya untuk mencari uang sendiri. Memaksanya berhenti dari _skateboard_ bila tak ingin diusir dari rumah.

Namun itu semua ditentangnya. Ia tetap bersikeras dalam dunia yang ia inginkan dan itu membuat ia dibenci sang ayah. Membuat sang ayah benar-benar akan mengusirnya jika tak ada sang ibu.

Huh, tidak. Tidak lagi.

Ia ingin melakukan suatu pembuktian. Bahwa ia bisa melakukannya. Bahwa ia memang berbakat dalam s_kateboard_. Bahwa ia pasti memberikan kebanggaan bagi keluarga, khususnya bagi ayahnya. Maka Naruto lamat-lamat mengangguk, memberikan jawaban pasti kepada Neji atas tantangan baru.

"Bagus. Ayo."

* * *

Sakura menggenggam liontin yang tergantung manis di lehernya erat. Berusaha memberikan kekuatan pada diri dengan meyakinkan hati. Ia sudah menetapkan niat. Ia sudah mantap dan bulat dengan semua keputusan. Entah apa tanggapan yang akan diberikan ayahnya, ia sudah bersiap. Ia sudah yakin dan tak bersedia untuk mundur lagi.

Dengan sekali helaan nafas, Sakura masuk ke ruang kerja ayahnya. "Ayah...-"

.

.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO END.**

* * *

**NOTES :**

(1) _Okonomiyaki_ : Pizza ala Jepang.-kalo nggak salah- -ditimpuk-

(2)_ five O fakie_ : gerakan menyisir bibir lintasan dengan papan _skateboard_ dan meluncur mundur

(3)_ skaters _: pelaku atau orang yang memainkan _skateboard_ dan menjadikannya sebagai hobi.

Ya ampuuuun, akhirnya oh AKHIRNYAA~

Bisa nulis juga! Yes yes! Akhirnya semesteran nggak penting itu beres juga! –digetok guru-

Gimana **Aozo-neechan**? Apakah makin aneh ceritanya? Huehehe...-ketawa psikopat- -dilempar kubis lagi sama _neechan_-

Uhm, maap beribu maap kali ini saya nggak bisa ngebales ripyunya satu-satu. TT^TT _But,_ **special thanks** _to_ :

**---The Law Of Gege**--- ---**Hyacinthoides**--- ---**Inuzumaki Helen**--- ---**Dani D'mile**--- ---**kawaii-haruna**--- ---**Nadie27**--- ---**NikuCross dVaizard**--- ---**PinkBlue Moonlight**--- ---**NejiDemon** (Gyaa~!!! Maap baru di-apdet _neechan_!)--- ---**Heri the Weird**--- ---**kakkoii-chan**--- ---**Dark Aphrodite**--- ---**blackpapillon**--- ---**lil-ecchan**--- ---**Azumi Uchiha**---

_Arigatou_ semuanya yang sudah bersedia nge-ripyu fic super-aneh ini!! Maapkan bila ada salah kata dan sebelumnya saya mohon sumbangannya.-loh?-

Lain kali, semua ripyu pasti saya bales. _Gomenna, minna_~ TT^TT


End file.
